


5 Times Jacob Flirted With Aleck + 1 Time Aleck Flirted With Jacob

by writesometimes



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: 5 Times Fic, Developing Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writesometimes/pseuds/writesometimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“That’s the smile I like to see,” Jacob whispered. He took a gamble and leaned his head on Aleck’s shoulder. Aleck laughed quietly and Jacob was sure it was one of the purest things he’d ever heard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times Jacob Flirted With Aleck + 1 Time Aleck Flirted With Jacob

**1:** The cold air of late October blanketed the streets, invaded every corner of people’s homes. Men and women were bundled up as they made their way through town. Jacob stood on the corner as the sun dipped below the horizon, watching a young couple. They walked arm in arm as the man whispered sweet nothings to the woman and she giggled. Jacob sighed. How he wished he could do the same, take the person he fancied out for a romantic sunset stroll. 

_‘Having him fix your rope launcher will have to do,’_ Jacob groused to himself. He set off for his destination. With plenty of time to think, Jacob’s mind began to wander. He thought of his inventor friend. The man’s wide, sincere smile, his thick head of hair and sideburns, those long and slender fingers. The assassin picked up his pace, becoming more eager by the second to get to his friend’s flat.

Jacob didn’t have to wait long after he knocked for the door to open. That wide, sincere smile dazzled him. “Aleck,” he sighed, almost dreamily.

“Jacob, come in! Let’s have a look at that rope launcher,” Aleck beamed as he ushered Jacob inside.

The pair made their way through entryway to Aleck’s workshop. The man had the workshop lit up like daylight, ready to work. 

“So, what seems to be the issue?” Aleck asked.

Jacob stood a moment to Aleck’s right and stared. The man’s porcelain skin seemed to nearly glow in the light of the workshop. Realizing he was supposed to give an answer, Jacob cleared his throat and extended his arm where the rope launcher was still attached to his bracer. “It, uhm, won’t launch anymore?”

Aleck stepped into his space and knelt down so he was eye level with Jacob’s forearm and the rope launcher. Jacob drew in a deep breath and held it, unable to believe Aleck’s proximity. 

“May I?” Aleck inquired. Jacob nodded slowly and Aleck took Jacob’s arm in his hands. Aleck stood, examining the assassin’s bracer carefully. “Ah-ha! I think I just need to lubricate this gear here and it’ll be working again!” Aleck exclaimed.

“Could you remove your bracer? I wouldn’t want to dirty your clothes.”

Jacob released the breath he’d been holding and started removing his bracer. He watched Aleck wrap his long, slender fingers around the bottle of lubricant and had a devilish thought.

“You don’t want to get lubricant all over me?” Jacob teased playfully behind Aleck. He watched as the other man blushed and choked on air. Jacob smirked to himself.

“I, uhm, would hate to ruin such a nice coat,” Aleck mumbled.  

_'I should break that damn rope launcher more often,’_ Jacob mused.

********

**2:** Jacob found himself once again blissfully able to enjoy Aleck’s company for an afternoon. He was sitting on a small stool in the man’s workshop as Aleck looked over his old anti-voltaic boot inserts. Jacob had mentioned a few days ago that they were becoming a bit uncomfortable and Aleck had jumped at the chance to make improvements.  

Aleck turned the inserts over in his hand as he carefully looked them over. Jacob watched him closely. The slight crinkles around his eyes, how his tongue poked out just a bit in the corner of his mouth. _'How adorable,’_ Jacob cooed mentally.

“Could you take your boots off and stand on the inserts for me, so I can see how they’re fitting on your feet?” Aleck requested. 

“Anything for you,” Jacob replied slyly. He hopped off the stool and bent to unlace his boots.

Aleck stood in front of Jacob, watching as he removed his boots. “I am sorry they became uncomfortable,” Aleck said apologetically.

The assassin shook his head and chuckled lightly. “Don’t worry, Aleck, I knew that you’d want a chance to fix them for me. Which I’m sure you’ll be able to do,” Jacob practically purred as he looked up at Aleck through his eyelashes.  

Aleck shuffled his feet and cleared his throat. “Well, I certainly hope I can,” he said quietly. 

Jacob rose and clapped Aleck on the shoulder, giving the man a dazzling smile. “Come on now, you’re a regular genius. This will be nothing for you.”

Aleck began to blush at Jacob’s praise but tried to keep his mind at the task at hand. He placed the boot inserts on the floor and asked Jacob to stand on them. The assassin did as he was asked and Aleck knelt to look at how Jacob’s feet sat on the inserts. He began making mental notes about various spots he could smooth down, places maybe Jacob’s toes could use a little more room. 

“Could you sit again so I can hold them up to your feet to get a proper measurement?” Aleck asked a little nervously. 

Jacob hummed, “Mm-hmm,” and sat back down on the stool.

Aleck shuffled over on his knees to where Jacob sat on the stool. Neither spoke as he came to stop in front of Jacob, still on his knees. Seeming to realize their positions, Aleck cleared his throat and pulled at the collar of his shirt. Jacob’s mouth twitched up in one corner. He found it quite adorable Aleck seemed a bit nervous.

Aleck made a beckoning gesture and Jacob held up his foot for him. Aleck swallowed dryly and held the insert up to Jacob’s foot. His lithe fingers brushed the arch of Jacob’s foot and he jumped, ever so slightly, sucking in a breath.  
“Sorry,” Aleck mumbled. 

Jacob sat in silence, chewing at his bottom lip as he thought about the fact that Aleck was kneeling down in front of him. He reached down and gripped the seat of the stool forcefully.

“I’ll probably need to just fashion you new ones, unfortunately,” Aleck explained, unable to meet Jacob’s gaze. 

“I know you’ll do a wonderfully,” Jacob reassured. 

Aleck silently walked to his workbench and set the inserts down. He sighed deeply as he stared at them. 

Jacob padded over in socks and stood beside Aleck. “Something wrong?” he asked quietly. 

Aleck turned to look at Jacob. “I’m just…upset…that they weren’t correct the first time.”

Jacob put an arm around Aleck’s shoulders and leaned into him. “Don’t be so hard on yourself. You didn’t even have measurements when you made the originals. You’re still a bloody genius for making them in the first place,” Jacob murmured, trying to comfort the man at his side. 

Aleck looked down at the workbench and worried his bottom lip. Jacob felt bad, he could tell Aleck was disappointed in himself, and that was not at all what he wanted. He pulled Aleck closer to him, stroking his shoulder with his thumb. “I’m forever and truly grateful for _everything_ you do for me, you know,” he whispered ever so softly in Aleck’s ear.  

Aleck smiled a bit at Jacob’s words and the assassin laughed, relieved. “That’s the smile I like to see,” Jacob whispered. He took a gamble and leaned his head on Aleck’s shoulder. Aleck laughed quietly and Jacob was sure it was one of the purest things he’d ever heard.

********

**3:** The weather was bitterly cold. Winter was now in full swing. Aleck hated leaving his flat in the terrible cold, but he absolutely had to go meet his contact in Whitechapel. One of his fellow men in the Free Press movement had contacted him about a possible upgrade to their telegraph lines. Aleck was eager and intrigued to go see what the man had in mind, so he set off on his way. 

Despite his excitement, Aleck couldn’t shake his distaste for the bone-chilling cold. He stood, shivering, on the sidewalk trying to hunt down a carriage. Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice calling his name. He turned around to see Jacob waving at him. 

"Aleck! What on earth are you doing out in this cold?” Jacob questioned as he approached the man. His breath came in visible puffs in the cold air. 

Aleck pulled his coat tighter around himself as he explained why he had to get to Whitechapel. “What about you? What are you doing out?” he questioned.

“Working,” Jacob tapped the kukri on his hip. “I had just…finished up…and was hoping I could impose on you and come by for some tea to get warm.” Jacob smiled brightly and raised his eyebrows. 

“Next time, I swear. I promised the man in Whitechapel I would meet him today.”

Jacob watched as Aleck bounced from foot to foot and clutched his hands together trying to keep warm. “You’re going to take a carriage?”

“Of course! It’s _so_ cold and _so_ far,” Aleck laughed.

Before Jacob could stop himself, he opened his mouth. “You should take my train. Well mine and Evie’s train. It’ll be warmer and faster than a carriage.”

Aleck stood a moment, weighing his options, before he nodded quickly. Pleasant thoughts of being warm once again filled his mind. 

The pair stood in the Lambeth station as the train arrived. Jacob stepped over to the train entrance and gestured for Aleck to enter his compartment.  

“Will your sister be aboard?” Aleck questioned as he lingered on the platform just outside the train. 

“No, she’s off scouring London in search of trinkets with Mr. Green,” Jacob waved a had dismissively, “So we’ll have the train all to ourselves.”

“Oh, all right,” Aleck mumbled as he stepped onto the train. Jacob followed behind closely. 

The pair stood close just inside Jacob’s train compartment. The jolt of the train leaving the station made the two bump into one another. Jacob put his hands firmly on Aleck’s shoulders to steady the man. He was still cold to the touch. "Please, sit, try to get warm,“ Jacob said motioning to the sofa against the wall.

Aleck nodded and headed over the the soft sofa and settled in for the trip. Jacob took a seat next to him.

"So, you trust this man in Whitechapel?”

“Oh, yes. No need to worry! I’ve met him before”

Jacob nodded curtly. Silence came over the pair and Jacob took advantage of his proximity to Aleck to study the man. His cheeks were still tinted a shade of red from the cold. The assassin reached out without thinking and gently pressed his fingertips to Aleck’s cheek. “You’re still so cold,” he whispered as he dropped his hand back to his side. Aleck laughed quietly and gave Jacob a shy smile.

“I’ll be right back,” Jacob said jumping up from he sofa. He returned shortly with a thick, brown blanket. “Take this, it’ll help,” he said holding the blanket out to Aleck.

“You didn’t have to…” Aleck began, but before he could finish Jacob had draped the blanket over him. He tucked a corner of it up behind Aleck’s shoulder before taking his seat beside him again on the sofa.

_'He at least **looks** warmer,_’ Jacob thought to himself. Seeing Aleck all bundled up made Jacob smile. Having the man so close to him made Jacob smile. Aleck just made Jacob smile. 

Aleck seemed to notice Jacob staring and cleared his throat. “Thank you, for letting me catch a ride. And for the blanket,” Aleck said just above a whisper.

“Any time,” Jacob replied with a bright smile. They were so close Jacob could have just leaned over and pecked Aleck on the lips. The assassin closed his eyes and shook his head ruefully. He needed to calm himself before he did something that could potentially ruin their friendship. Jacob leaned away from Aleck, giving them both some space. Neither were quite sure what to to say, and they stared at the floor. 

Finally, Aleck poked one of his arms out from beneath the blanket and pointed to the opposite wall littered with pictures and strings. “ To-do list?” he asked playfully. 

“I guess you could say that,” Jacob laughed.  

“Sometimes I forget you’re such a busy man.”

Jacob laughed loudly. “Don’t tell Evie that. She insists I do nothing all day.”

Aleck chuckled. “You have different work styles is all.”

Jacob was sure his sister was rolling her eyes somewhere out in London. “I suppose you could look at it that way.”

The train pulled into Whitechapel station and the two sat un-moving for a moment. 

“Well,” Aleck said removing the blanket, “This is my stop.” He stood slowly and Jacob followed suit. He escorted Aleck to the compartment door. Clapping Aleck on the shoulder, Jacob told him to be safe. 

Aleck smiled and handed the blanket back. “Thank you again,” he said as he stepped off the train. 

Jacob waved to him as the train took off. He gripped the blanket tightly, Aleck’s warmth still clinging to it.

********

**4:** Evie had finished her “treasure hunt” as Jacob called it, and was spending a quiet afternoon strolling through a market with her brother. She sighed as Jacob rushed to her side, waving something in her face. 

“What now?” she asked, irritated. 

“Evie, look! Isn’t this perfect for Aleck?” Jacob continued waving whatever he had in her face.

Evie reached out and grabbed Jacob’s arm, stilling him. “What. Is. It?” she demanded. 

Jacob pulled the object from her face and turned it to himself to study it. “A leather notebook!” Jacob exclaimed. “He could use it for all those notes he’s always making!”

Evie blinked at her brother. She wondered if Jacob knew just how obvious he was. “It’s lovely, but do you have the money for…” Before Evie could finish, Jacob was off. He rushed back to the vendor to pay for the notebook.

Two days later Jacob at last had free time to visit Aleck. He’d pestered Evie into wrapping the notebook in some fancy tissue paper for him. As he waited outside Aleck’s door, he excitedly patted the wrapped notebook in his coat pocket. _'He’s going to love it,’_ Jacob almost squealed internally.

When Aleck greeted him with his cheerful, wide smile, Jacob felt his knees go a bit weak. He was quickly ushered inside. The two got as far as Aleck’s sitting room before Jacob gleefully announced he had a surprise for him.

Aleck stood rooted to the spot, eyebrows raised, as Jacob bounced on the balls of his feet. “Oh, well, thank you. Why don’t we sit. Would you like tea?” Aleck asked politely, always the proper host.

Jacob hurried over to the sofa and took a seat. “This first, then tea!” he enthused. Aleck chuckled at the man’s excitement and made his way over to the sofa.

Aleck hadn’t even sat down all the way before Jacob pulled the gift from his coat pocket. As Jacob handed it over, Aleck’s eyes went wide. “This is for me?” he questioned, brushing his thumb over the tissue paper.

Jacob nodded eagerly. “Open it!” he prodded excitedly. 

Aleck chuckled and began carefully peeling the delicate paper away. He sucked in a short breath when the gift was finally revealed. A beautiful nutmeg colored leather notebook rested in his hands. Upon further inspection, Aleck noticed the page edges were gold-leafed. It was truly beautiful. He looked up at Jacob, who was beaming at him. 

“Thank you, so much, Jacob. It’s lovely,” Aleck whispered.

Jacob clapped him heartily on the shoulder. “I knew you’d like it!” he gushed.

Aleck seemed a bit unsure almost, as he sat inspecting the notebook. Jacob became a bit nervous. Had he misread something? “You do like it, don’t you?"  

Aleck nodded fervently. "Oh, yes! I just…why did you buy it for me?”

Jacob made a strangled noise, suddenly very self conscious. “I - I just saw it and thought of you? I thought it’d be useful because you’re always making notes and transcribing telegrams.”

Aleck huffed a short laugh and smiled sweetly at the assassin. “That’s very kind of you. Thank you, really, I love it,” he reassured. 

Jacob breathed a sigh of relief. He knew it would make Aleck happy. He reached up, rubbing the other man’s shoulder ever so softly. The two sat, gazing at one another, inching closer and closer slowly. 

The scream of the tea kettle in the kitchen startled the two men and they jumped apart. Both were quite red as Aleck stood to go prepare the tea. Jacob smiled to himself as he watched Aleck disappear into the kitchen.

********

**5:** Aleck sat in his workshop, concentrating hard at the task at hand. He was busy cutting a thin piece of metal on his workbench, hoping to have it done quickly. Jacob was on his way over to see Aleck for tea, and Aleck was hoping to finish up before he arrived. Of course, he had no such luck. Jacob knocked loudly and let himself in. 

“How many times have I told you to lock this door?” Jacob called from the entryway.

Aleck sighed deeply. “Nearly every time you visit, but it’s always you! It’s easier to just leave it unlocked so you can come in!”

“Or you could just get me a key,” Jacob joked as he entered the workshop. He came up behind Aleck and peaked over his shoulder. “What are you up to today?”

“Hopefully, making some headway in my efforts to improve my telegraph fuses,” Aleck replied, not taking his eyes off his work. 

“Fascinating,”

“Ha-ha. Just let me finish this up and I’ll put some tea on. I really need to concentrate.”

Jacob again peaked over Aleck’s shoulder, watching as he used a scalpel-looking device to slice through the thin metal. “You’re good at that,” Jacob said warmly. 

“Better when people aren’t hanging over my shoulder,” Aleck retorted. 

Jacob huffed a small laugh and offered to go put the kettle on himself. Aleck nodded, grateful for the chance to finish in peace. 

In the kitchen Jacob put the kettle on and fetched Aleck’s favorite teapot from a cabinet and some of his favorite Earl Grey. Once everything was settled in the kitchen, Jacob wandered back out to the entryway to hang up his coat and remove his boots. He’d been spending so much time at Aleck’s flat their visits had become far less formal. 

The assassin had become comfortable enough with the other man to let his guard down. Remove his weapons. He’d even occasionally cook meals for them when he was there. He was contemplating doing just that, and padded into the workshop to ask what Aleck would like for lunch. 

He didn’t even get to open his mouth before the kettle began screeching. Aleck screamed. At first, Jacob thought the noise had simply startled Aleck. When Aleck jumped off the stool, however, Jacob could see it was serious. The inventor stood, clutching his left hand to his chest, blood pouring from it.

“Jesus, Aleck! Are you all right?” Jacob nearly yelled, panic setting in.  

“The kettle startled me and my hand slipped,” Aleck explained through gritted teeth.

Jacob darted back into the kitchen to quiet the kettle and grab towels for Aleck’s hand. He rushed back into the workshop to Aleck’s side. “Let me see,” he asked nervously. Aleck held out his hand and Jacob winced. A fairly sizable cut ran the length of the side of Aleck’s left index finger. Jacob wrapped the finger tightly in a towel to try and stop the bleeding. He looked up at Aleck with wide eyes.

“Do you think you’ll need stitches?" 

"I - I don’t think so. Damnit, it does hurt though!" 

"Medical kit?”

“Bathroom”

Jacob carefully walked Aleck into his bathroom, clutching the towel around Aleck’s finger the entire way. “Sit on the tub,” Jacob instructed as he released Aleck’s hand. Aleck nodded and plopped himself down on the edge of the bathtub. Jacob asked again after the medical kit and Aleck nodded to the large cabinet hanging on the back wall. Jacob flung it open and dug around for the kit.

“I’ll live, Jacob, really. Calm down,” Aleck remarked from his spot on the tub. 

“You’re in pain and bleeding. I just want to help!” Jacob explained in a panicked tone. Finally, he found the medical kit and yanked it from the cabinet. He rushed to Aleck’s side once more. Jacob knelt down in front of Aleck and very carefully took the man’s injured hand in his own. 

“All right, let’s have a look,” Jacob soothed as he unwrapped Aleck’s injured finger ever so gently. He breathed a small sigh when he saw the bleeding had slowed. “This is going to sting,” he said apologetically. 

Aleck chuckled lightly. “Jacob, I think I’ll survive. Why do you think I even have a medical kit? This isn’t the first time I’ve injured myself working.”

Jacob looked up at Aleck with concern. He nodded curtly and poured the antiseptic on the wound. Aleck hissed in pain, and Jacob winced in remorse. “Sorry,” he mumbled as he wrapped Aleck’s finger in some gauze.

“I’ll be fine. I promise,” Aleck soothed. 

Jacob still held Aleck’s hand gingerly in his own. He brought the gauze wrapped finger to his lips and pressed a gentle kiss to it. “I won’t always be here to kiss your wounds and make them better, maybe you should get gloves,” he whispered. The tips of Aleck’s ears went bright red. 

Jacob looked up at Aleck through his long eyelashes as he released the man’s hand. “Since, uhm, you can’t use your hand…I could make us some lunch,” Jacob offered quietly. 

“I’d like that,” Aleck whispered. 

“Anything to help,” Jacob whispered back.

********

**+1:**  Aleck stood in his sitting room, setting out full afternoon tea for two on the small table. Jacob coming by for tea had almost become part of his daily routine. For some, the daily visits from the assassin would grow tiring, but Aleck cherished them. He valued every second they got to spend together and believed Jacob did as well. If the last few months were anything to go off of, Aleck thought Jacob might even be _fond_ of him. The thought made Aleck’s stomach flip in excitement.

A loud rap at the front door, followed by Jacob loudly announcing his arrival, interrupted Aleck’s thoughts. He set down a dish of sugar cubes and walked to the entryway to greet his guest. Jacob already had his coat and boots off and was in the middle of removing his bracer when Aleck reached him.

“I’ve had a terrible day,” Jacob complained. 

Aleck placed his hands on Jacob’s forearm, stopping the assassin’s efforts to remove the bracer. “Allow me,” he offered, working to remove it for him. Jacob held his breath as he watched Aleck make quick work of it.

“What happened?” Aleck asked quietly. 

Jacob sighed deeply. Aleck placed a hand on the small of Jacob’s back and ushered him into the sitting room. Jacob plopped gracelessly onto the plush velvet sofa. He leaned forward to fix himself a cup of tea, but Aleck again placed a hand on his, stopping him. “I’ll get it,” Aleck said sweetly. Jacob smiled gratefully and leaned back on the sofa.

“So, why was today a bad day?” Aleck shuffled about fixing Jacob’s tea, loading the saucer up with numerous biscuits. Jacob hummed appreciatively when he was handed his treats.

“Well, first I went to hijack a cargo carriage for Mr. Wynert. That got all cocked up quickly and I ended up fighting quite a few Blighters and chasing after said cargo carriage.” Jacob groaned and took a sip of his tea. 

Aleck sat, sipping his own tea, listening patiently. By now Aleck knew when Jacob said he’d had a bad day he wanted tea, biscuits, and someone to listen to him complain and sympathize with him. Aleck was more than happy to indulge him. He leaned forward and grabbed the teapot and offered to top off Jacob’s cup. 

“Thank you,” Jacob muttered.  

After Aleck set the teapot back down, Jacob continued. “So, after all that,” Jacob waved his hand dismissively, “I had to go track down someone for Freddy. Of course, that also got cocked up. Bastard slipped free and I had to chase him halfway around Southwark. When I finally caught the little bugger, he tried to fight me. Even landed a few to my ribs.”

Aleck pursed his lips, unsure what to say. He always hated it when Jacob told him about getting roughed up. He reached out and lightly laid a hand on the assassin’s knee. “Are you all right?”

“Oh, I’ll recover. I’m just tired, really. And my feet hurt,” Jacob said.

Aleck scooted away from Jacob a bit. “Here,” he said patting the space between them on the sofa, “put your feet up.”

Jacob swung his feet up onto the sofa happily. “You spoil me,” he chuckled.

Aleck laughed loudly and finished his tea. “I could really spoil you if you’d like,” he offered playfully. 

“Oh?” Jacob cocked an eyebrow.

“I could, uh, give you a foot rub.” Aleck held up his hands and wiggled his fingers. 

Jacob sat staring, lips slightly parted. “I mean, If you want to,” he breathed.

Aleck immediately began massaging the assassin’s tired feet. He felt pretty confident, almost proud, that he’d managed to get this far. His nerves hadn’t gotten in the way and there he sat rubbing Jacob’s feet. A few months ago he could only dream of them having tea together. Now he was openly flirting with the man.

A low, guttural moan from Jacob drained Aleck of his bravado. He was suddenly very aware of just what he was doing. Jacob laid out lazily on the sofa in front of him, eyes closed peacefully, bare feet practically up in Aleck’s lap. Aleck’s mouth went dry, his heart raced, his fingers froze.  

“Don’t stop,” Jacob whined. 

Aleck choked. 

Jacob’s eyes flew open. “Everything all right?” he whispered.

Aleck tried to speak, but couldn’t find the words. His mouth opening and closing rapidly. Jacob sat up and placed a hand on Aleck’s, which still rested on the assassin’s feet. “Aleck, this is _fine_. It’s okay,” he reassured. Aleck stared at him with wide eyes. “Please don’t stop,” Jacob added.

“Yeah, sure,” Aleck breathed. He continued massaging Jacob’s feet. Jacob laid back again, blissful smile on his face. “I, uhm, hope I’m helping at least?” Aleck asked nervously. 

“Oh, more than you know,” Jacob replied cheekily, winking at Aleck. 

Some of Aleck’s confidence returned and he continued massaging the assassin’s tired feet. “You know, I could…do _this_ for you more often if you’d like,” Aleck stammered.

Jacob moaned once more. “If you spoil me like this all the time I’ll never leave”

“Wouldn’t be the worst thing to happen to me,” Aleck whispered back playfully.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](http://imwritesometimes.tumblr.com) :D
> 
> kudos make my day ♥


End file.
